The Day We Met
by euls
Summary: Just ignore this , this is noting but an Lame story xD ... , Len Kagamine thinks life is boring but he met an girl


Hello Everyone :) Shino-chan here , today there is someone joining us her name is "**Sinon**" xD my classmate we are

writing this story :)

Sinon : Hello everyone Nice to meet you , thank you for taking care of Shino-chan *bows*

Shino : Thank you for reading this LOL

Len : Can't we just go on with the story ?

Sinon : Duh , please wait

Miku : Len please shut up and wait

Len : No I will not , kiss me first so i will shut my mouth *winks*

Miku : *kisses passionately*

Shino/Sinon : Okay on with the story xD

Shino : Neee... Sinon-chan

Sino : Yeah ?

Shino : What if other people don't liked this story *sobs*

Sinon : If they didn't it's my fault cause I'm the one who wrote it and your just the one who supervise me :3

Shino ; On with story once again xD** (I love my friends) -just ignore this**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

To Len Kagamine this day is just normal , waking up , going to school , your teacher scolding you for being late , girl's asking you to go out with them ,  
But it changed when he met an girl , that girl maked his heart go skip ... (AN:Shino : Sinon i think this is weird )

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Len Kagamine is a popular because he is handsome , he is smart but he always get scold by being late to school

-Time Skip- **(AN: Sinon : So fast xD *troll face***

School Has finished this again ... Len thought

Random Girl : Len-sama please go home wtih me

Random Girl 2 : No , Len-sama is going with me

Random Girl 3 : No me me

Len : Please , girls shut up , I'm going home by myself ...

He Rejected Them as usual ...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On the way home , when Len is crossing a bridge , he stops at an pretty teal haired girl who's about to jump ... Len blushed_** (AN: Shino : . )**_

She is cying Len thought

Len : Miss , please don't do that

Girl : I will jump !

Len : Can you give me a final kiss before you jump ?" (_**AN: Sinon : Len is joking xD )**_

She quietly accepted and gace Len the deepest kiss ever , Len was shocked because he was just kidding her ...

Len : What why did you do that

Girl : You asked for it duh

Len : ...*blushes*

Len : By the way why are you jumping ...

The girl fell silent and decided to tell it to Len

Girl : Because my family died and I'm the one only left I can't take this pain anymore

Len : ...

Girl : There is no one for me anymore , no one care about me ...

Len : ... , No that's not true , there is someone who cares about you ...

Girl : But who ?

Len : Your family ...

Girl : But ... they're dead ..

Len : Do you think they will happy ? , when they see their daughter trying to suicide ? , will they be happy when you died ?

Girl : ...

Len : And I care about you , I can't let a girl jump on a bridge , because no one cares for her even if there is , How can you say that , that no  
one cares about you , Don't kill yourself , don't waste your life ... , I like girls who are ready to sacrifice themselves ... I have something to  
tell to you ...

Girl : ...What is it ?

Len : I love you ...

Girl : you love what?

Len : I love you , even if i just met you , I love you very much , when i see you i can feel my heart go beat faster ,even if I don't know your name i realy love you is this what they call  
Love at First sight ... ?

Girl : ... Miku

Len : Miku ?

Girl : Name is Miku ...

Len : Owww Miku

The two fell on silent and Len remembered the things he said and his faced turned bright potato

Len : Ummmm , the thing i said ,, Sorry

Miku : No it's fine ... Thank you

Miku hugged Len and kissed him passionately , to them this kiss was better than the one they have done , They kissed wildly (_**AN: Shino : what Sinon what is the meaning of this (/) ..)**_  
Needing for air they broke the kiss Miku laughed while Len blushed

Len : What's so funny ?

Miku : Nothing it's just

Miku whispered something to Len causing Len to blush

Len : Yeah me too

The two of the Blushed when 2 girls saw them

Shino : Look at the two of them

Sinon : Yeah i know right , what a great atmospehere they are doing there...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Len holded Miku's hands

Miku : What ?

Len : Let's go ?

Miku : Go where ?

Len : To go home duh ...

Miku : *pouts*

Miku smacked Len's butt

Len : what that's my butt

Miku : I dont care idiot

Len : Now you asked for it

Miku : kyaaaaa a pervert is trying to catch me!

Len : says the one who tried to jump *bleehh*

The two of them run like an child ...

xThe End ?x

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Authors Note )

Shino : That was lame ...

Sinon : What lame i'm the one who writed it *pinches shino's cheek*

Shino : dont touch my cheek ...

Sinon : Why :

Shino : There is someone who already touched it :P

Sino : WHooo

Shino : Nothing

Len : I didn't expect the two of you to be there

Miku : Yeah

Shino/Sinon : of course we are there *evil laugh*

Len/Miku : Sinon and Shino doesnt own vocaloid :)

Rin : We are owned by S-E-GA

Shino : WTF Rin ?

Sinon : What are you doing here

Rin : I'm finding Mikuo's underwear *blushes*

Shino/Sinon : -_- Okay bye again xD

Len/Miku : Love LenXMiku

Rin : And Love RinXMikuo ! and Please tell what you think of Sinon's writing if it's lame or not

Sinon : I heard that *pinches Rin's cheek*

Oh by the way we are writing an story where you can tell Me and Sinon questions of course vocaloids are there too LOL xD


End file.
